bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Grayson Mitchell
| years = | first = | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Nicole Victoria Grayson | born = | birthplace = General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = Los Angeles, California | hometown = Jericho City, USA | spouse = Gordon Hawkins (1996–97) Reggie Drayton (1998–2002) Jeremy Mitchell (2002–05, 2006–14) Pascal LeMarchal (2014–15) Finn Brady (2016–) | romances = Logan Eldridge | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Shelby Cooper | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = Jacqueline Reeves (1986–87) Robin Caldwell (1992–96) Amelia Kane (2001–03, 2013–) Cassie Mitchell (2003–05) | brothers = | sisters = Zoe Grayson | halfbrothers = Terence Grayson Drew Grayson | halfsisters = | sons = Trey Mitchell | daughters = Zoe Mitchell Ellie Mitchell | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Mitch Hudson | stepdaughters = Kylie Brady | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson C.C. Cooper | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Pamela Carver | nephews = Nico Grayson Riley Grayson | nieces = Morgan Grayson Missy Grayson Jennifer Grayson | uncles = Miles Cooper Christopher Grayson Channing Cooper, Jr. Jonah Carver Theo Cooper | aunts = Vicki Vanderbilt Tara Cooper Vivian Porter Kelly Cooper | cousins = Hilary Spencer O.J. Cooper Delia Vanderbilt Ashton Grayson Jasmine Porter Jett Carver (adoptive) Roxanne Cooper Channing Cooper III Grayson Vanderbilt Cameron Porter Adriana Santos Blake Cooper | relatives = }} Nicole Valerie "Nikki" Brady (née Grayson; previously Hawkins, Drayton, Mitchell and LeMarchal) is a from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Storylines 1977–87 Nikki is born on October 16, 1977 as the twin daughter of Nicholas Grayson and then wife Shelby Nichols. Nikki is kidnapped by the Phoenix -- a rival of her grandfather Terry shortly after birth and is returned on Christmas Eve. In early 1979, Nikki and Zoe disappear along with their mother in a plane crash. In July 1982, Nikki, Zoe and Shelby are revealed to be alive and return to Jericho City to clear Nick who has been framed for their murders. In 1987, Nikki struggles to Shelby's death and Nick's divorce from Jackie and begins acting out. Nikki's grandmother Pamela takes custody of the girl and relocates to Los Angeles. 1993–2003 The 15 year old Nikki returns to Jericho City in January 1993 having been kicked out of boarding school. Pamela who is unable to control the girl sends her back home. Zoe and Nikki immediately clash as Nikki resents how close Nick and Zoe are. Nikki also takes a liking to her new stepmother Robin despite Zoe's disdain for her. Nikki and Zoe work as volunteers at the after school program held by the Hawkins family. They each develop a crush on the pastor's much older son, Gordon Hawkins. Meanwhile, Nikki bonds with Gordon's half-brother Jeremy Mitchell because both feel like outsiders in their families. Meanwhile, Nikki hooks up with Jeremy's best friend Logan Eldridge in an attempt to make Gordon jealous. In November 1993, Nikki is shocked when she finds her uncle Terence in bed with Robin. Robin claims that Terence forced himself on her and convinces Nikki to keep quiet until May 1994 during her aunt Vicki's birthday party. Nikki's mistake leads to the revelation that Nick and Terence are father and son, instead of half-brothers. A distraught Robin confesses that she lied about the rape and Nikki is furious about her lying. Nikki and Robin's confrontation culminates in Robin suffering a miscarriage. In late 1995, as Nikki and Zoe's 18th birthday draws near, Nikki makes big plans for Gordon. She dumps Logan and ask for Jeremy's help setting up a romantic night with Gordon. On Halloween, Nikki is furious to find Zoe and Gordon sharing a kiss. However, Nikki does not give up and makes plans to lose her virginity to Gordon as soon as possible just in time for Christmas. However, Nikki is devastated when she instead finds Zoe and Gordon in bed together. Nikki turns to Jeremy for comfort and they sleep together. Nikki manages to make her way into Gordon's bed when after he gets drunk. Distraught that Gordon doesn't remember their love making and that he still loves Zoe, Nikki runs away to California to be with her grandmother. Nikki makes a shocking return on July 27, 1996 and interrupts Zoe and Gordon's impending nuptials to reveal her pregnant belly but Gordon rejects her and the baby. They are about to marry until Jeremy reveals that he and Zoe married in Las Vegas a few weeks earlier. Nikki goes into labor while driving and accidentally runs over Robin with her car. Nick comes upon the scene and has his driver rush Nikki to hospital while he takes responsibility for the accident. Nikki gives birth to her son on August 30 whom she names Trey at the local clinic and secretly places the child up for adoption. Gordon is furious and demands that Nikki get the child back but the baby has been sold on the black market. During their search for Trey, Nikki and Gordon bond over their grief and discover Trey has been placed in an orphanage. Jeremy's lawyer uncle Gordy Hawkins convinces the two the marry to win custody of their son. Gordon and Nikki stage a happy wedding in September 1996 and are reunited with Trey soon after. Nikki agrees to spend Christmas with Trey, Gordon and Zoe. In early 1997, Nikki is taken the hospital after she faints and is devastated to learn that she is dying from a brain tumor. Nikki convinces Gordon to fulfill her dying wish and they marry on February 7. After their honeymoon, Nikki is shocked to learn that she has received the wrong diagnosis and she was only dehydrated. To keep Gordon from leaving her, Nikki plays up her "illness" using makeup and weight loss. However in June 1997, Nikki's nephew Nico unintentionally exposes her when he drenches with water balloons causing her makeup to run. Meanwhile, Zoe collapses and is rushed to the hospital where it is discovered that she is the one with the brain tumor. Nikki is sick to her stomach and hates herself for putting Zoe's life at risk by not coming forward about the misdiagnosis. Nikki does her best to reconcile with Zoe and Gordon and even comforts Zoe when she breaks up with Gordon not wanting to be a burden on him as she dies. To prove she's changed, Nikki even goes so far as to try and orchestrate the couple's reunion. Gordon suddenly confesses his love for Nikki and proposes to her. She happily accepts only for the ceremony to be interrupted by Terence and Zoe with a paternity test which proves Gordon is not Trey's father after all. A furious Zoe punches Nikki in the face and then reveals that Jeremy is actually Trey's biological father. 2005– Development Creation and background )|accessdate=April 16, 2016}} |salign = right |title = Nikki Walker character description}} Nicole Grayson, originally scripted as Nicole Walker is one of the original characters for the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. Niki is the first born child of the central character -- Nik Walker whom she is named after. As a member of warring crime families, the Walkers and the Santiagos, Nikki is often torn over her love for her families -- specifically her father Nik and her grandfather Javier Santiago. At 18, Nikki marries her first love -- the much older and wealthy Hungarian prince, Dylan Buchanan with whom she has two sons. Their happiness is short lived and Dylan dies from Leukemia months before the birth of their second child. Nikki later falls in love with Doctor Jake Barrett who is revealed to be Dylan's illegitimate half-brother and they marry in 1999. Nikki gives birth to Jake's twins daughters in 2001. Nikki is quite the ingenue -- often serving as the moral compass. However, an affair the mysterious Harpo Soprano just before her wedding changes everything for her. Harpo fathers one of her twins, while Jake fathers the other. The death of Jake's daughter leads to the further destruction of the marriage and eventual divorce. It is assumed that Nikki and Harpo eventually end up together. The character's backstory has changed quite a few times over the years. Born in October 1977, Nikki is the illegitimate twin daughter of business man Nick Grayson, and his first wife, Elizabeth. Personality Relationships References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1993 Category:Grayson family Category:1977 births